In Privacy
by LJS4everandAlways2
Summary: One shot set after BD. Nessie is just full grown and romance enters her life. Unfortunately, Bella has to watch her daughter go through the same thing she went through when she was human. R&R!


**NOTE: This is an updated, way better version of this fic. There are author notes at the bottom to read.**

* * *

  
"No way, I saw you the whole time. You only got four elk," Jacob insisted, smiling slyly and looking straight ahead.

Sighing impatiently, Renesmee replied, "Then you weren't paying any attention. I got five and beat you."

Jacob shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, whatever makes you happy, kiddo. You keep on deluding yourself."

Renesmee shook her head and, past words, put her hand to Jacob's face while still walking beside him. There was silence for a moment and then Jacob said, "Nope, I say we are tied."

"I say we aren't," Nessie insisted, her hand falling back from his face to tuck her hair, still managing to glow despite the overcast sky, behind her ear. "And you know I hate it when you call me kiddo."

I watched them go back and forth, feeling nostalgic. It reminded me of a hunting trip long ago when I was still new to this life. There were many differences between that hunting trip and today's, the most prominent distinction was the little girl with her father's unique bronze hair and my old chocolate eyes was now a beautiful woman…and had recently become so within the last year.

That thought, as usual, brought on a pang of sadness. My face must've shown it, or maybe we really were completely one person now, because Edward squeezed my hand and said, "She did grow up fast, Bella, but we get to keep her like this forever."

I turned and met Edward's loving butterscotch gaze, the same butterscotch eyes all us vegetarians had, and smiled reassuringly. "I know, I just can't help it sometimes," I said, my voice ringing like a bell effortlessly.

"Me either."

Edward's voice was tinged with the same sadness I was feeling, but he suddenly smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed my forehead. My head immediately began spinning with fantasies, as it usually did whenever Edward touched me. It was something I still hadn't mastered since becoming a vampire.

Luckily, we had reached the Cullen house, so I had no choice but to lock my desires away for another time.

Nessie and Jacob walked into the house ahead of us, still arguing playfully, when their talking cut off immediately. Edward and I froze at the same time, worry tainting my analysis of the situation. I heard Nessie gasp suddenly, followed by footfalls that were unmistakably running across the living room floor.

Edward and I darted into the room, arriving in less than a third of a second, just in time to see Nessie being spun around in the air by–

"Nahuel!" Nessie sang. "We weren't expecting you!"

Nahuel laughed and put Nessie down, kissing her swiftly on the cheek. Nessie blushed, something she must've inherited from me, although I rarely saw her flush, and turned to Rosalie and Alice, who were standing off to the side watching the reunion. "Did you know he was coming?" Renesmee asked her aunts.

"I might've seen a little something," Alice chirped, grinning deviously.

Rosalie smiled slightly. "I'm _very_ happy he came to visit us again." She aimed a dark look at Jacob, who crossed his arms defiantly but, surprisingly, wasn't shaking.

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that he was listening to Rosalie's menacing thoughts. Even though Rose had eventually come to grudgingly tolerate Jacob, as she had with me when I was human, she still wished that Jacob would just disappear.

When Nahuel and his aunt, Huilen, started visiting once a year for a few weeks at a time, Nessie started to become very good friends with Nahuel. Rosalie realized, as we all did, that Nahuel might be harboring some more than platonic sentiments towards Renesmee. She live on the hope that Nahuel would replace Jacob in Nessie's life. As often as she could without being scolded by Edward, Renesmee, or I, she blatantly showed that preference.

"I mean, Nahuel is part of Renesmee's _species_. It's only right!" Rosalie vehemently stated one day when Jacob took Nessie out hunting.

Edward had growled at her in warning and Rosalie huffed in response, understanding what he was implying. "That was different with you and Bella; she was able to become one of us. Jacob can't, not that he would want to–"

"From what I can recall, Rosalie," Edward interrupted viciously, "_you_ were completely against Bella coming anywhere near this family."

Rosalie had chosen not to answer, instead she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and squeezed.

So it didn't require rocket science to figure out that Rosalie was carrying some seriously malicious thoughts wishing Jacob far, far away from here.

"How are you doing, Nahuel?" Edward asked, stepping forward to shake his hand.

"Very well," Nahuel said, turning to me, grinning widely. "Hello, Bella."

I smiled warmly and gave Nahuel a hug. I thought I heard a hushed snarl in the background, but I wasn't sure. "Where is Huilen?"

"Kachiri needed her help with something, and, since I wasn't going to be much use, I decided to come visit for a bit." Nahuel smiled bashfully. "I apologize for not giving much notice, but I figured Alice would see and give you all fair warning."

"We're happy to have you," Esme said, coming down the stairs with Carlisle at her side.

Nahuel inclined his head in thanks and turned to Jacob, whose eyes narrowed conspicuously. Nahuel extended his hand. "How are you doing, Jacob?"

Jacob hesitated for a moment before reluctantly offering his hand. "Alright," he replied gruffly, yanking his hand back as soon as possible.

I tried not to sigh wearily. Jacob would always be Jacob. His attitude was just the same as when he had to start hanging around with vampires. It was slightly hypocritical of him, since Nahuel was the closest genus to Renesmee, who Jacob valued above all else.

Nessie could easily see the tension emulating from Jacob, so she quickly pulled Nahuel to the couch. She wanted to know about the places and people she remembered when she visited the Amazon a few years ago. Edward and I had taken Nessie to visit Zafrina, along with Nahuel and Huilen while we were in the area. The original plan was for us to stay for a month, but Jacob had called us relentlessly, asking us to come home. I figured he only wanted Renesmee back so she wouldn't spend time with Nahuel, so I ignored him. It wasn't until Charlie called me, saying Jacob was losing his mind without Nessie that we came home after a week and a half.

As soon as Renesmee had run out of questions, Nahuel turned to Edward and I. "Can I speak to you both? In private?"

Edward and I exchanged a questioning glance. "Of course," I replied. "We can go to the cottage."

I could tell Nessie was hurt that Nahuel didn't want to spend all his time with her. She pressed her palm to his dark brown cheek, communicating more affectively than she could with words. Tenderly, Nahuel placed is hand over Nessie's (Jacob's already stiff form tensed more so) and said, "Yes, I want to spend time with you. I'll be right back, alright?"

With his words, Jacob actually growled under his breath. "Jake–" I began to reprimand, but Rosalie cut me off.

"Hey, dog, let me go get a Hershey bar so you can go fetch and die," she spat hatefully.

Without looking away from Nahuel and Renesmee, Jacob responded coolly with, "Sounds good, but it probably wouldn't work because you would be too busy staring at yourself in the shiny foil wrapper for hours."

"Jake, Rosie, stop it," Nessie said quietly, yet sternly.

"Let's go ahead and go, Nahuel," Edward said before any fights could break out. Nahuel seemed to want to escape, for he rose quickly and all three of us ran to the cottage.

"Take a seat," I said when we arrived. "What did you need to talk to us about?"

Taking a deep breath, Nahuel ran a hand over his braided hair. "Well," he began shakily, "I, and this will be somewhat blunt, but…I think I'm in love with your daughter."

Now, even though I had an inkling of his sentiments and even though I had a much better poker face, I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping open. I turned to look at Edward next to me on the sofa. He had turned to stone, his eyes narrowed as he searched through every single one of Nahuel's thoughts, probably trying to decide if he should tear his head off now or later.

It took me about a second and a half to close my jaw, very much a delayed reaction for me. "Wow."

That was about all I could say. I mean, _everyone_ loved Renesmee, and I knew that Nahuel may supply Nessie with a romantic conflict later, but I wasn't expecting it to be _now_. It was hard to believe anyone would want Renesmee romantically, to me; she was still a little girl.

"I know this is sudden–" Nahuel began, but Edward interrupted.

"I had an idea, a very small idea, from the tenor of your thoughts, but I didn't know how serious it was until just now," Edward said quietly, and I could hear a dangerous edge to his voice.

Nahuel smiled sheepishly. "Well, I've been trying to hide the intensity of my thoughts. And I'm sorry for that, but there are no mental blocks up now. I just wanted to do this formally."

"Do what formally, exactly?" I asked, internally cringing when my voice came out sharper than I intended. Edward gave my hand a warning squeeze, and I glared. I wasn't the one who got seriously aggressive over my daughter's virtue. What a hypocrite.

Nahuel took another breath. "It's not much, actually, I just wanted to ask your permission to date Renesmee." He paused, frowning slightly. "I _believe_ that is customary, is it not?"

My shock wore off and I smiled. Nahuel's disposition brought forth a hazy human memory, when Edward insisted on being introduced to Charlie as my boyfriend. "I suppose it is customary…" I trailed off, not sure how I should respond.

"I appreciate your formality and respect," Edward began, "but ultimately the decision is Nessie's, we don't have much say in it."

Nodding slowly, Nahuel stood and said, "That is true. I'm glad you know of my feelings and intentions. I think I'll go find her now."

He turned for the door, then paused and said, "Thank you for your kindness, Edward and Bella."

I smiled encouragingly and I saw Edward nod respectfully out of the corner of my eye. Nahuel raced out, heading back towards the house.

Edward and I followed soon after, automatically drifting along Nahuel's trail back to the house.

"I'm proud of you, you didn't lunge once," Edward said after a moment, wrapping his arm securely around my waist.

"I could say the same for you," I joked, bumping my forehead against his jaw line. He smirked humorlessly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Edward still hadn't gotten over it, even though it had been nearly a year since "the incident." One night, Jacob wasn't monitoring his thoughts, and his fantasies about Renesmee had gone too far for Edward's taste. Edward had pounced on Jacob, snapping at his neck. It took a stunned Emmett and Jasper to pry him off and I had to help them yank Edward a safe distance away from Jacob's throat.

"I can't be too upset with him; his thoughts are sincere and pure." Edward sighed. "It's hard to doubt him."

"Well don't _try_ to doubt him," I said exasperatedly.

Laughing, Edward replied, "I can't help it, my natural protective father tendencies take over." His voice was so full of compassion as he grazed over the word "father," it made my silent heart melt. I kissed his cheek softly, and I lost myself when his golden eyes locked gloriously with mine.

"I would just hate to have another love triangle situation," I said, mostly to divert my thoughts from our cottage bedroom.

Edward groaned. "Not again. I won't be ready to go through that again for at least a century."

I laughed and we turned to the corner to see Jacob pacing back and forth. He immediately turned to us, ranting, "What is that half-bloodsucker's deal with talking in private? He just whisked Nessie off somewhere…"

Cutting himself off, Jacob took a deep breath; I could see his hands shaking. He shook his head and then turned to Edward. "What don't you want to go through again?"

"Oh, nothing, it's not a big deal," Edward said nonchalantly. A wave of guilt suddenly washed over me – Edward and I wouldn't be directly involved in a love triangle, but Jacob would have to go through it all _again_. I couldn't bear him getting hurt anymore.

For the second time today, my poker face was proved to be awful. Jacob suddenly stopped shaking and began analyzing my face. "Okay, out with it, Bells. What's the deal?"

I shook my head quickly. "Nothing."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You may be some super vamp, but you still suck at lying. Tell me."

Internally, I debated over what to say as Jacob waited for an explanation. I couldn't pull off lying, I was just as awful at it as when I was human, but the truth would make him lose control.

I turned to Edward and looked into his eyes, grabbing both his hands. I stretched the elastic band that kept my mind a secret, exercising a power I was getting better and better at. I still needed light physical contact to show my thoughts, but I was working on that.

Once I freed my mind, I thought: _Should I just tell him the truth?_, accompanied by images of Jacob going insane with jealousy and possessiveness.

This situation didn't seem to concern Edward, for he just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Jacob was watching us apprehensively and said, "You two are doing that freaky thought swapping thing. Stop and tell me what's going on!"

"It's not thought _swapping_, Jacob," I said irritably, turning to him as the elastic band snapped securely back into place.

"Don't change the subject," Jacob snapped.

"It really is nothing, Jake," Edward said smoothly. "Nahuel just asked our permission to date Nessie, that's all."

At first, Jacob just stared blankly at us. Then he trembled violently for a moment, and became absolutely still, his gaze constantly flashing between our faces.

It was _really_ freaking me out.

"Jake, please…" I said softly, pleadingly, reaching a hand out towards him.

Jacob glared, then took off towards the house. I darted to his right, easily cutting him off. Edward was next to me in an instant, having come from the left. We both held our palms flat in front of him in attempts to stop him.

Quickly, even for my eyes, Jacob knocked Edward's hands out of the way and turned to me to do the same. Despite the years I'd spent controlling my more animalistic inclinations, Jacob's lunge towards me sent my instincts screaming predator. Just as his hands closed in on mine, a growl escaped my lips and I grabbed his left wrist, ready to fling him into the forest.

It was the snap of his bones and his cry of pain that shook me from my attack mode. I gasped and pulled back in a motion so fast my hand blurred.

"Bella, what the hell?!" Jacob groaned as he sank to the ground.

"Oh no, Jake! I'm so, so, so sorry!" I moaned, my words coming out so fast that I knew human ears wouldn't be able to understand. "I couldn't help it, the way you came at me – but that's not an excuse. I'm so sorry!"

I fell to the ground next to him, my hands hovering uselessly over his arm. I looked to Edward for help and caught him hastily hiding a smile. I glowered at him and Edward couldn't hide the next grin that broke out onto his face.

Edward walked forward and offered his hand. "Here, let me hel–"

"Help me?" Jacob yelled, slowly twisting his wrist as it began healing. "You stupid permission-giving bloodsucker! You know what would've helped me, if you would've gone all psycho protective father and ripped his head off!"

At that, I had to laugh a little, luckily Jacob didn't notice. No doubt he was thinking of the "situation" a year ago when his throat was almost ripped out, courtesy of Edward. What made it all the more humorous was the fact that Jake was speaking the very thought I had had earlier.

Calmly, Edward held his hand out once more, saying, "I didn't give permission for anything. I said it was up to Nessie. Now, quit being a dramatic pup and let me help you up."

Sullenly, Jacob held up his good arm and Edward lurched him to his feet, patting his back along the way. "I'm still mad," Jacob muttered.

"Let's just all go to the house." I paused, putting my hand lightly on Jacob's nearly healed wrist. He flinched from the coolness of my skin on his wound, then relaxed, still glaring. "Please, _please_ behave yourself," I pleaded.

Jacob looked at me for a second and then snorted, walking back towards the house.

The night that followed was extremely awkward. I had spent the evening with a book open in my lap, but I was really watching Renesmee. She hadn't even tried to engage herself in any activity; she had just sat in a chair by the fire and shifted her gaze between Nahuel and Jacob, biting her lip with her forehead creased in worry. Nahuel was polite, but grave; Jacob was irritable and snappy, while everyone else was completely lost.

Alice seemed especially irritated; Edward subtly whispered to me Nessie was flipping through decisions and scenarios so fast that curious Alice was having a hard time sorting through it all.

"Nahuel, I prepared a spare room for you upstairs," Esme said suddenly. I had noticed she spent her evening analyzing Nahuel; she hated when a guest wasn't perfectly comfortable.

Before Nahuel could say thank you, Jacob jumped up. "I'm going home," he muttered angrily, stomping to the door.

"Jake!" Nessie called, jumping up also. It was the first time she had spoken that evening.

Jacob half-turned to her and Renesmee danced over, putting her hand to his cheek. Although Jacob's eyes softened slightly with her thoughts, he replied to her unspoken words with a shake of his head.

"Later, Nes," he mumbled, walking out the door without a backwards glance.

It was the rudest he had ever been to Nessie, and the pain showed on her face. A protective feeling coursed through me and I suddenly felt unrepentant for shattering his wrist earlier.

"I think I'll go to that bedroom, Esme," Nahuel said. "I'm feeling tired."

"No problem, dear," Esme replied, rising to show him the way.

Nahuel stood, gazing at Nessie who was staring bleakly at the closed front door. "Goodnight, Renesmee. Sweet dreams," Nahuel said quietly.

Renesmee turned and rearranged her face into a shy smile. "Sweet dreams," she whispered, watching Nahuel as he walked up the stairs with Esme.

I couldn't stand just watching anymore. I closed my book with a sigh. "Nessie," I said, "do you want to help me find another book?"

Renesmee looked away from the staircase and nodded, leading the way upstairs. Edward watched us go curiously, not paying the slightest attention to the card game he was playing with Emmett and Jasper. I tried to smile reassuringly in his direction and Edward smiled back uncertainly. I wished that I could simply show him my thoughts; I really needed to work on projecting them over distances.

Nessie wandered aimlessly into the library, running her hands over book spines disinterestedly. I watched her for a moment, then asked quietly, "Do you want to talk to me about anything?"

Renesmee sighed. She turned and put her hand to my face. I saw images of Jacob and Nahuel swimming through her head. "I don't want to hurt either of them," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

My silent heart ached for my daughter. She was going through the same thing I went through when I was human, something I wouldn't wish on anyone, let alone my own daughter. Nessie fit well with Nahuel, but there was a magical bond with Jacob that she couldn't, and didn't want to, break.

With her hand still pressed to my cheek, Nessie showed me the romantic feelings that had been brewing towards Jacob, and the yearning she had for Nahuel whenever he had not visited for a while. She had never let me in on the extent of her feelings to Jacob, and it caused another shock for me. Renesmee was still such a little girl to me.

I had never told her about the decision I'd had to make between Edward and Jacob. Now was suddenly the perfect time to tell her. I was just upset I only had weak, human memories to rely on. I began the story of my life after my 18th birthday; she already knew the beginning and the end of mine and Edward's story. We had agreed the middle would be saved until she was older and had more life experience to understand it.

Renesmee's shock and indignation crossed through my mind as I told my tale. For a moment, possessive anger was prevalent as I told her that Jacob and I had kissed, but it went away quickly when I explained the rest of the story. By the end, she was even more confused, this time about the half-truths she had been told most of her life. Slowly, her hand slipped from my face and into her own lap.

Silence pervaded.

"So now you know. And I can't help you with your choice. It has to be your decision, I can't influence it," I said, taking her hand from her lap and rubbing soothing circles across the back of it.

Renesmee still said nothing. She looked down at our hands, her eyes not betraying any emotion.

"One of them will be hurt, if they aren't hurt already," I said apologetically. "There's no way to avoid that, and you shouldn't let it affect your decision."

Nessie shook her head slowly, as if she was trying to clear her head. "I need to think."

I nodded. "Of course." Renesmee sighed and put both her hands to my face, this time for comfort rather than showing me anything. I still watched, and her thoughts slowly sorted into a conclusion. Nessie dropped her hands, looking into my face. "Thanks, mom," she whispered, wrapping her arms tight around me.

"Anytime." I ran a hand over her bronze curls. She would inflict a lot less pain on the two men in her life than I had inflicted on the two men in mine. I just hoped she would get her happy ending, too.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Thank you for your comments, I really appreciate it. I am 98% positive I won't continue this (sorry!!) because, if I were to get seriously into fanfic again, I would finish up my L/J story Here With Me. I like writing fun little one-shots now and then (great stress reliever), but I really need to focus on the novel I'm working on.

I can tell you where the story goes in my mind, if you wish. I don't think Renesmee would have a choice, really, because Jacob and her are bonded basically magically. It's like how Bella almost had to choose Edward in Eclipse because they were simply meant to be. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, so now they are simply meant to be. I think she would let Nahuel down really easy, though, and they would grow to be very good friends.


End file.
